Her Saviour
by YoungFate15
Summary: Staring at her, I could tell that her problems go deep than her emotions would show. She was a mystery that I just had to find out. Her eyes pulling me in letting me see her soul and her arms pulling me into her body as if the were protecting me from harm. That's when I knew that I would be with her for a long time. Future!Fic


**Chapter 1**

**Omfg so I have a new story, but get this I uploaded my iPod to iTunes and everything was deleted. So now I have to write a new chapter six for Surfing Love, but a guest review gave me an idea that I loved. Back to this story. So this is Mitchie/Alex and Miley/Taylor. Their will also be minor Nate/Caitlin and Joe/Tess. Alex g! p and Tess is abusive.**

**Autumn's POV**

"Its not what you think." I said as my parents stormed into my room. My girlfriend Aubree struggling to put her shirt back on while my mama was staring bullets into her head. My mom held onto my mami as Aubree ran pas her. They turned back to me and my mami sighed, shook her head and left my room. My mom was silent and walked or waddled out the room as much as her stomach would allow her. I knew that I was in deep shit, but my mom was never this pissed at me. I am suppose to be her little angle. I changed my clothes and tipped-toed out my room and across the hall to my parents room.

"Alex calm down please. She's a teenager you can't deny that she will act like that. Remember when we were that young and how much we use to do things like that. We got caught quite a few times if I do recall." My mom says.

"I get that Mitchie, but she knows I don't like that girl. Shes bad news and I just don't want my baby girl getting hurt because she was being played." My mami says and I instantly feel terrible.

"I know honey, but she really likes her and this is her first relationship and we don't wanna mess this up for her. I don't know about you, but I don't want my kids hating me." My mom says. I sigh at this and wait for the rest of the conversation.

"Your right I don't want her to hate me, but that's my baby girl no matter how old she is. She will

always be my baby girl and I promised you I would protect her for as long as I live." Mami said.

"She's growing up and all we can do is teach her right from wrong." Mom said. I sigh quietly and move away from the door and head downstairs to the kitchen. I started on dinner as a peace offering to my moms so I wouldn't be grounded for a long time. Twenty minutes into cooking I heard footsteps coming down the steps. My mami came into view and my mom not for behind her.

"It smells so good in here." My mom said and I smiled. I pull out a seat for the both of them.

"Yes it does honey." My mami adds. She sends me a knowing look and I blush and turn away.

"Yeah its grand-mama's famous bistec y enchilada dish." I say as I turn the stove off and place the hot pan on the stove top. Taking out three plates, I sit them on the table in front of my moms and one for myself before serving them. Silence took over the beginning of dinner and it was killing me not knowing when my mami would crack. The room was filled with tense making the meal less enjoyable. Sitting her napkin down, mami stared at the both of us before turning her sight to me.

"Don't think I don't know why you made this meal Mija. Don't worry your mom has talked me out of grounding you, but I will say this. You need to be careful because she is playing you." My mami says and I nodded.

"Ok mami. If you want me break up with her then I will." I said standing up and taking the dishes and heading for the kitchen without another word.

"Mija you don't have to breakup with Aubree." I hear my mom say. She waddled into the kitchen with a smile on her face. I smiled at her and hugged her as much as her belly would allow.

"No if mami says she is not right then I will break up with her tonight." I said as I pulled my jacket down from the coat rack and heading out the front door.

"I'll be back in an hour or two because I'm going to Ryder's house first then I'm going to Aubree's house. I'll tell aunt Miley and Taylor you guys said hey. Love you bye." I said while shutting the door. Walking out to the refreshingly, cool, autumn air, I started my 2 minute walk to my aunt's house. I took the time to think about how this break up was going to go down. I wasn't really paying attention to my surrounds because the next thing I know I was being knocked down by something.

"I'm so sorry I should watch where I'm going more often." A voice said. I was still a good distance from home so if my mom was watching me then she would have seen the whole thing. I looked up at the person to see this breathe taking girl.

"No problem I should've been watching where I was going." I say as she holds out a hand for me. I gladly take it and she helps me too my feet.

"Gracias." I say as we stare into each others eyes. She smiles and nodded.

"No problem. I'm always on the look out to help pretty lades such as yourself." She says and I couldn't help he blush that was beginning to form. I look behind me to see both my mothers staring over at me. The girl follows my gaze and looks at my mom.

"Are those your parents?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah the tall one is my mami Alex and the shorter pregnant one is my mom Mitchie." I said waving to them. Waving back, mami sat on the porch with mom sitting between her legs. She smirks at me as I continue to converse with this girl.

"So I didn't get to catch your name." She says. I smiled up at her since she was a couple inches taller than myself.

"My name is Autumn and you are?" I said while extending my hand. She takes it and bring it to her lips, while kissing it she stares me right in the eyes. I swoon a little and die instantly.

"Well miss Autumn, my name is Levi and I think your pretty." she says and I blush harder than I ever did.

"Thank you." I squeaked out as she lets go of my hand and I pull it up to my body holding it close.

"No problem Autumn and maybe one day after I finish settling in we could you know hang out like a date." She said and I nodded.

"Levi get in the house now." A lady says and we both look to the house to see a white lady coming our way.

"Tess what a pleasant surprise, but could you be less annoying because I'm trying to talk to this fine young thing. Her name is Autumn and I would very much appreciate your face not being here right now." She says to the lady who was taking back by her bluntness. I couldn't help but chuckle. She glares at me and raises her hand.

"Look little grouch hasn't your parents taught you to respect our elders. Once I'm finish with you you'll be begging for mercy." her hand comes my way and I close my eyes and waited for a hit that never came. I open my eyes to see Levi holding Tess' hand in her hand.

"Don't even think about it Tess. Don't forget I to street smart for you or Shane. You can hit me all you want because in a couple of months I'm out of your house, but never hit anyone I like." She says as she lets Tess' hand go and walks inside the house. I stare blankly at where she previously stood. What the hell just happened. I think to myself before turning to see my mami walking toward me.

"Come on I am going to drive you to your aunt's house." She said as we walk over to her car and pull out the drive way heading toward my aunt's house. My aunt Lilly was standing outside with Ryder watching him as he cleaned out the gutter to the house.

"Hey aunt T. Hey Ryder." I said as he climbed down the ladder. He nodded towards me while wiping his face with his shirt then removing it from his body. He hugs me afterward and smiles.

"What can I do for you this fine day my Miss Russo-Torres?" He says while bowing. When he comes up we both laugh.

"Well Mr. Stewart you can accompany me to Aubree's house." I say and I see him cringe.

"Why? You know I don't like her. She playing you." He says and I nodded.

"I know none of you guys like her so I'm breaking up with her today. So come on lets go." I said while pulling him with me.

"I don't have a shirt on." He says and I flip him off.

"Doesn't matter at least you've been working out. Look at those pack girls gonna be all over you." I said as we walked to Aubree's house. About fifteen minutes later we were on her block. Her parents cars weren't in the driveway so they had to be out. I was thankful for that. We walked over to her house and I rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer. Ryder on my left watched for the return of her parents. I rang the bell again waiting patiently. We were about to start walking when the door swung open. There stood an angry guy and Aubree behind him. I know I should be mad about this, but I couldn't bring myself t be angry. My face was calm and I could tell that Ryder was getting angry.

"Well hello Aubree. I'm glad I came to see you. You know with you being my girlfriend and all, but I guess this is the end of us." I said while turning walking away. The guy was confused, but Aubree wasn't she had tears running down her face, but I could care less right now.

"Wait Autumn baby please don't go. I need you it meant nothing. He means nothing." She says as she stops me by pulling my arm making me spin around so that I'm facing her. I start to laugh feeling a little bit like my mami.

"Yeah well you should have thought about that before you slept with him. He not even pretty." I said while yanking my arm away from her. The boy was fully aware with what has been going on. He was becoming angry.

"Really Aubree. What we were just doing meant nothing to you. So you are a dyke I knew it." he says and I mentally cringe at this. I never really liked the word dyke because it seemed so disrespectful. He turned to me with angry fixed eyes.

"It's your fault for turning her into a dyke." He said coming toward me. I waited a second time this day to feel a hit that never came.

"If you ever try something like that you wont have kids." A familiar voice say and I open my eyes to see two shocked faces and Levi on the ground holding this boy I didn't know. This boy started screaming in pain as Levi twisted his arm harder and next thing we knew a pop was heard and the boy scream in pain.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to never lay your hands on women." She says as she gets up and started walking away.

"What the hell?" Ryder says and we turn to see Aubree helping up the boy.

"We're done Aubree. Done! So you come get your things tomorrow." I say as I turn with Ryder and try to catch up with Levi. She was aware of us and I know this because she started to slow down. The sun was setting and the sky changed color like the leaves on the trees. We were only a few house down from my aunts and Ryder's house when Levi came to a stop. My mom car wasn't there, so I assumed she went home to my mom.

"Dude that was so cool who are you?" Ryder asked and Levi turned around with a smirk on her face. She smiled down at me and I couldn't help the blush that was forming on my face.

"Levi this is my best friend Ryder, Ryder this is Levi. She moved in a few house down for me." I say as the shake hands.

"You have to teach me that move because that asshole you took down is the captain of our football team and I would love to break him like that." Ryder says and Levi chuckles.

"Of course dude just come by my house and I will teach you anything you wanna know." She says and smiles and I never noticed the dimples she had.

"By any chance would you to be going to Dallas high because I'm will be attending there with my best friend Iris who is moving across the street from you Autumn." She asked us. We both nodded.

"Yeah were juniors." I answered for the both of us.

"Cool maybe you can show me around the school sometimes. You know for my last year of high school." She says and I pout a little.

"Don't pout lil mama. Your too pretty to frown and don't worry I'm going to a local performing arts college here in Dallas." She says and I brighten up a bit.

"So your 17 turning 18?" I asked and she nodded. We were so deep into conversation we hadn't notice the sky getting darker. We were interrupted by a phone ringing. Levi takes her phone out and answers the call.

"Well its pretty late. We should start heading home." She says and I send Ryder a look saying walk ahead of us. He nodded and started walking ahead not looking back. Soon we were in front of Ryder's house and waited for him to go inside. He took out his keys and let himself in before waving us off. We waved back before proceeding to my house.

"Listen Autumn. I know we don't really know each other I would love to get to know you better. So can I have your number." She says as we walked up the path to my house.

"Ok Levi. I think we should get to know each other better too and here you go, but to let you know my mami is type crazy, so you better make a good impression on her." I said jokingly.

"Don't worry about me I got this." She says as I take out my keys and let myself inside my house. It was too quiet and I knew something was happening. I went to my room and changed into something more comfortable before going in search of my parents. I went around the house just to make sure they weren't anywhere else then I went to their bedroom. My phone beeped and I looked down while opening the door to their room. Bad mistake because the next thing I know is my mom screaming and my eyes snapping up only to close in the process.

"My eyes! Their bleeding! Bleeding!" I scream before running out the room as fast I could and back toward my room. I hear my mami laugh a little.

"Alex this is not funny. Our sixteen year old daughter just caught us in the act." My mom says and I hear my mami laugh harder.

"I know we should check on her but this is too funny and serves her right for coming in here with out knocking." She says loudly.

"Yeah well next time lock your door." I yelled back. I hear footsteps coming toward me and I closed my eyes.

"Mija look." I hear my mom say. I shake my head. She pulls my hands away from my eyes and my focus is slightly dazed, but I could at least see that she was decent.

"Please if you two are going to do it at least...NO promise me you will lock your door. You cant be giving your kids heart attacks at such a young age." I say and my mom nods her head. My phone goes off again and I pick it up from my table. My mom sits on her bed. I read the text from Levi.

**Sup lil mama. This is Levi text me back if you get this message.-Levi**

**Hey again. I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Friday night with me and my best friend. You can even bring Ryder with you.-Levi**

_Hey Levi I got your messages and I would love to go out with you Friday night and I will let Ryder know.-Autumn._

After I send the message I feel eyes all over me. I look up to see my mom smirking at me.

"Is their something on my face?" I asked and she shakes her head.

"No, but you haven't stopped smiling since that last text you received and if I had to guess it had to do something with the brown-skin beauty you met early. Your Mami and I watched the whole thing. How she stopped Tess from hitting you to kissing your hand." She says and I nod. Then something caught my attention.

"Wait you knew that lady, Tess?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's a long story, but we went to camp with her when we were about your age. She hated me because Shane Gray like me, but I was dating your mami." She says and I nodded.

"So if you knew she was gonna try and hit me. Why didn't you come and help me?" I asked.

"Well your mami was gonna go beat her up, but I stopped her because I seen that fire in the girls eyes. I made your mother wait to go and get you to see what she did and sure enough when Tess went to strike Her hand shot up lightening fast to catch them." She says and I nodded. Then my phone beeped again.

**Ight Lil mama. Goodnight-Levi**

_Night Levi-Autumn_

I place my phone on the charger and smile up at my mom. She smiles back.

"Yeah she was amazing right. She was there when I went to break up with Aubree broke a dudes' arm." I say and she looks at me confused.

"It's a story for another day. Plus she wants to take me out Friday night." I say and squeal a little bit. My mom smiles and squeals too.

"I'm lad she seems like a nice girl." she says and I nodded.

"Yeah she's a senior at my school and when she graduates she wants to go to a performing arts college near here." I told her.

"Wow she wants to stay local. I guess you two imprinted or something because you never felt or looked this way at anybody else." she says and I nodded.  
"Your right mommy, but I have to cut this conversation short because I'm super tired. Goodnight." I say as I kiss her forehead and she kisses mine.

"Goodnight honey. Love you." she said before I climbed into my bed and she turns my lights out and closes my door. I drift of into sleep quickly thinking over the days events.

**So I started a new story and you are probably like when is she gonna update her old ones. Well I have good news and bad news. Bad news is I got my iPod with all my chapters that were being updated taken away. Good news is that I have to rethink of chapter six of surfing love and someone gave me a really good idea, so thank you. You know who you are. Anyway I will start working on surfing love in like two minutes. Review!**


End file.
